Star Wars: Birth of the Galaxy
by dragonfang33
Summary: Side Story to Sailor Moon Redemption: A story dealing with the birth of the Galaxy, up untill the Silver Millenium's Collapse SMSW


Star Wars: Birth of the Galaxy

BY Dragonfang33

Synapse: This is an origin myth for my Dark Trooper, Redemption, and Kyber Crystal Stories, detailing the origins of the Star Wars Galaxy, from creation to the Fall of the Silver Millennium, mainly a Star Wars/Sailor Moon Crossover

Journal of the Whills

Saga of Creation: from the creation of the Galaxy, to the Fall of the Silver Millennium

Part One

Birth of the Galaxy-The War of Brother and Sister

13 billion ABY-100,000 BBY

Countless millennia ago, long before the Earth Wars, long before the Galactic Civil War, even before the existence of the Republic, and Rakatan Infinite Empire. There existed another Universe, a universe unlike our own, but a universe none the less.

Yet like everything, even universes come to an end. It is unknown how or why this universe ended, some believe the inhabitants became too powerful, others say their technology evolved beyond their ability to control it, all that is known is some how this previous universe exploded, resulting in what has come to be known as the Big Bang.

Emerging in the first ten seconds after the Big Bang were two beings, one illuminated in golden light, the other in black. Their names, Ashla Goddess and Bogan God of Darkness.

Together they gave up half of their powers creating a large diamond like crystal, that would one day bare the name of those who would use its powers, and surrounding it wa a field of energy through which none, save either Ashla, Bogan, or one who they trusted could pass.

With this crystal and their remaining energy the brother and sister created the stars that would come to form the Galaxy, and in the center of the Galaxy they created the first world, Elysium, for their own dwelling.

A billion years passed, and the God and Goddess gave birth to other worlds, and populated the Galaxy with a wide variety of life. One day, Ashla ventured a question that should never have been asked.

"Brother," Ashla asked, "shall we present our creations with the power we no longer use?" Bogan's reply was swift and stern.

"Never," Bogan replied, "the power is ours and ours alone."

As the years passed Bogan grew more and more jealous of his sister, and craved more and more power over what was created in this young Galaxy. Soon Bogan had sealed himself away while Ashla through the wisdom of what she now called the Light Side, sent most of her beloved Elves forth into the Galaxy, where they became known as the Architects, and brought forth the Golden Millennium, a time of peace and joy in the Galaxy.

Yet all was not well, on Elysium Bogan began spreading a new doctrine, claiming that the current Galaxy was unfit and inferior to his even grander plan, and should be destroyed to pave the way for a new Galaxy, a Galaxy formed from what he called the Dark Side. As Ashla continued to create, Bogan won over a large army of followers, who he remade in his own twisted image, while news of Bogan's plans fell on deaf ears. Secure with his new army, Bogan took a new name, a name that would come to symbolize the Dark Side itself, Darth Blood.

The War of Brother and Sister began with a bold strike, Blood's army of darkness attacked every settlement on Elysium at the same time, inflicting millions of casualties upon those who remained loyal to Ashla, and in the space of a month, half of Elysium had been converted into what would forever be known as the Dark Territories.

When news of her brother's treachery reached Ashla, she knew that he had to be stopped. Recalling the Architects to Elysium, Ashla formed the Army of Light. For the next two thousand years, the two sides battled each other, Ashla proving victorious in some battles, Blood in others, though the cost to both sides was staggering.

Yet the defining moment came in 100,000 BBY at the Battle of the Crystal Forest. It was there that Ashla and Darth Blood met, and it was there that Darth Blood was finally defeated, his malevolent spirit imprisoned forever within one of the Black Crystals that grew on the forest floor. Yet before he was imprisoned Darth Blood gave Ashla a dire prophecy.

"Today you win sister, yet others will take my place, one day I chall have the Galaxy." That message convinced Ashla that she would be the other who would take her brother's place, and thus she would give up her remaining power, but not before she banished her brother's followers to the Dark Territories. Then she sealed her Goddess self within a Gold Crystal.

Her final act on Elysium was to present the Gold and Black Crystals to the first creation she and her brother created, the Unicorn Pegasus, and the Nightmare Necros. Yet she still feared her brother, and Necros was ordered to take the Black Crystal into the Dark Territories, thus the War of Brother and Sister ended with the departure of Ashla from Elysium, and a promise to return should Darth Blood rise again.

Part II

The Rise and Fall of the Silver Millenium

100,000 BBY - 36,000 BBY

The end of the War of Brother and Sister in 100,000 BBY should have brought peace and freedom to the Galaxy, instead the Departure of Ashla caused the opposite effect, and the Galaxy disintegrated into a collection of warring states, each vying for control of a shattered Galaxy. Not much is known about this Age of Warring States except its greatest battle, occurring on the Core World of Courocant between the Taungs and the Battalions of Zhell has been recorded in official Galactic Lore.

However deep in the Unknown Regions on a blue green planet known as Earth a new hope was being forged. For most Earth was only known for being the home world of the Architects, after their journey from Elysium and the world that gave birth to the Hyperdrive. However history has a way of making the impossible possible.

Upon the Earth, a powerful King, Alator I, ascended the throne of the Earth Kingdom, moving his capital to Earth's moon, earned his kingdom it's nickname "Moon Kingdom." Soon after his new capital was established Alatar formed a band of elite warriors made up of representatives from the various Royal families of the various worlds of his domain, to protect his Kingdom from attack. Originally they were known as the Princess Guard, since the members were all female, but earned a nickname based on their trade mark sailor like uniforms, Sailor Scouts. However when Alatar went to war against he Chiss Empire, the Sailor Scouts proved no match for the Chiss Armies, and the war brought the Moon Kingdom to the brink of collapse.

However the Kingdom's salvation came from the most unlikely of sources, a young soldier named Justin Valor deserted under fire and fled the Moon Kingdom. During his travels Valor came to Elysium, having been guided there by the spirit of Ashla's Goddess self.

Upon landing, Valor was met by Pegasus who told him that he alone could save his Kingdom and reunite the Galaxy.

Valor remained on Elysium for five years during which he created the first Lightsaber, from the very energy that flowed from the Crystal on Pegasus's head, and soon had mastered the powers that would become legend. Before he left Valor was presented with a gift, the Crystal that had been created by Ashla and Bogan at the birth of the Universe. However once the Crystal had been removed from the energy that protected it, and kept it's energies in balance disintegrated, entering the pure hearts of certain beings, including the Sailor Scouts. Soon after, the energy of the Crystal flowed forth to the same beings, and thus was born what will forever be known as the Force.

Justin Valor left Elysium a changed person, he emerged clad in pure white armor, and his face shrouded with a black cloth, the energy of the Force flowing through him, and he could feel it flowing through out the Galaxy.

One by one each Sailor Scout, and certain members of the royal army developed Force abilities, and when Justin Valor returned to lead them, the tide of the Chiss War turned, and the Chiss Empire was defeated soon after at the Battle of Csilla, and on that day the crystal Justin Valor received from Elysium had a new name, the Jedi Crystal.

Justin Valor and his followers returned to the Moon Kingdom to a hero's welcome, and by the decree of the Alatar a new branch of the armed forces were formed, a band of elite knights, trained to use the newly discovered Force. The name these new warriors took for their Order came from the crystal that was now the symbol of the order, Jedi, and by the decree of the King the Jedi and Sailor Scouts became one, and were from that day forth known as the Knights of the Royal Guard, with Justin Valor as their supreme leader, the White Knight, and a special branch of the Jedi consisting of those who seemed to posses powers that other Jedi couldn't use, the Force Knights formed to act as the White Knight's personal bodyguards. Soon after the formation of the Knights of the Royal Guard Alatar laid plans for a grand campaign to reunite the Galaxy. Alatar though died soon after the final plans were approved.

The Conquest Wars began a thousand years after the death of Alatar I, and saw the Galaxy at last united under the rule of the Moon Kingdom, however during the course of the two thousand year struggle to unite the Galaxy, Justin Valor, the fist White Knight of the Valor Line, was assassinated during the final campaign, to this day the assassin remains nameless.

For the next millennia the Galaxy was at peace, united under the first Galaxy Wide Government, the Silver Millennium prospered, bringing with it a Golden Age of art, knowledge, and trade not seen in the Galaxy till the Republic reached it's zenith.

However the beginning of the end for the Silver Millennium came in 35,990 BBY with the death of White Knight Akira Valor, last of the Valor Line, and the rise of Anakin Starkiller to the position of White Knight. Though many consider Starkiller the high point of the early Jedi, his first Padawan proved his greatest failure.

While exploring the Dark Territories of Elysium, Sieg Darklighter, the betrothed to Princess Serena, and younger brother to Earth Prince Darien Darklighter, discovered the Black Crystal that contained the spirit of Darth Blood, and was soon corrupted by the side of the Force that had yet to be discovered, the Dark Side. When Darklighter returned to the Moon Kingdom, he began wining followers, both Sailor Scout and Jedi who had become disaffected with the current ruler of the Moon Kingdom, Queen Serenity, and in a few short months Darklighter had gained an army, and began laying plans to overthrow Queen Serenity, and seize the throne. Once his plans began coming together, Sieg Darklighter took a new name, and became Darth Chaos, the First Dark Lord of the Sith.

However Chaos's belief that his beloved Princess Serena would side with him was his undoing. When Princess Serena learned of Chaos treason she immediately informed both Anakin Starkiller and her mother, who authorized a campaign against the rebels.

The First Sith War erupted with the Royal Guard, both Jedi and Sailor Scouts, landing on Saturn's Moon Titan. For the next month the Sith, and their dark allies from Elysium's Dark Territories fought a long hard defensive action, but it wasn't enough to prevent one Sailor Scout, and six Jedi from entering the Sith Fortress, and bring about the final defeat of Darth Chaos, however during the course of the final battle, the Jedi Crystal split in half.

The Silver Millenium's fate was sealed when the Dark Lord was brought before Queen Serenity, who sentenced the traitor to be buried alive in the molten rivers of Mustafar.

As his coffin was lowered into the river of lava, Darth Chaos vowed revenge. Soon after Darth Chaos was buried, Anakin Starkiller presented Queen Serenity with the half of the Jedi Crystal that contained Darth Chaos's Sith Elites, which became known as the Imperium Silver Crystal, while the half which remained with the Jedi became the Kyber Crystal. However the vow of Darth Chaos sowed the final seed of the Silver Millennium's fate.

Reaching out through the Force, Darth Chaos corrupted two more Jedi Knights, who through the power of the Dark Side opened a portal to another universe, paving the way for an invasion.

The Nega War began and ended on the Moon, though at first the Sailor Scouts and Jedi held their own, they were soon over run by Queen Beryl's forces. With her last bit of strength Queen Serenity attempted to trap Queen Beryl within the Imperium Silver Crystal, the plan in the end cost the Queen her life, but the Negaverse was beaten back, though in the process the Imperium Silver Crystal was broken into seven pieces.

The final act of the Knights of the Royal Guard in the Sol System was to seal it off from the rest of the Galaxy, though before that was done they bid their Sailor Scout comrades, all of whom had been killed in the Nega War a final fair well, and then sealed the Sol System off from the rest of the Galaxy, for what they hoped would be eternity, history though had other plans.

PS: Well This is just a little over view to some of the history I've made up to go along with my Earth Wars Fanfics (Dark Trooper, Redemption, and Kyber Crystal) some events, i.e. the First Sith War, and Nega War I intend to describe in full detail in Sailor Moon: Redemption, and I don't want to ruin the surprise, and the character Bogan/Darth Blood will be playing a major role in this series, primarily in Kim Possible: Dark Trooper, Sailor Moon: War of Darkness (Part IV of V) and Sailor Moon: The Elysium War (Part V of V) Also I want to mention there were suppose to be three White Knight Lines, Valor, Starkiller, and Skywalker, of which Anakin Skywalker was meant to be the first. PSS: After this general Star Wars history begins, and for the record I just bought the New Essential Chronology today, and the Architects are mentioned as the first major civilization in Star Wars History.


End file.
